1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caching and more particularly relates to forward caching for a managed client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diskless data processing devices are often used as managed clients. A diskless data processing device may lack a non-volatile storage device such as a hard disk drive. Instead, data for the diskless data processing device is stored on a virtual disk of a remote storage device. The diskless data processing device may access the data on the remote storage device through a network.
Storing data for the diskless data processing device on the remote storage device simplifies managing the diskless data processing device as a client. For example, administrators may easily access and configure the virtual disk for a plurality of diskless data processing devices. Unfortunately, storing data for the diskless data processing device on the remote storage device may also increase the latency for retrieving data from the virtual disk over retrieving the data from the local hard disk drive.